


You're not my slave you're my equal

by pizzz_10



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Fingering, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Rick, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merle Being an Asshole, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rimming, Top Daryl, but not with Rick and Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is a wealthy man and can have almost anything he wants, the only thing he doesn't want is a slave. But his brother merle gets him one anyway. So he decided to keep the slave, but he will not treat him as a slave, but as his equal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Slaves 

Daryl doesn't understand the point of having one, it just didn't seem right to keep someone as property. 

The people who he saw had slaves were mostly cruel to them. He vowed to himself that he would never have a slave. Why would he want one in the first place, he's has wealth and that's good enough. 

He never wanted a slave. Too bad his brother Merle never listens to him. Merle had went behind his back and got him a slave even though he told him not to.

Merle's argument was that to show status he has to have one. Merle had about five slaves and he was proud of it. Daryl didn't care about showing status, he didn't care what people thought him, but since Merle won't take the slave back, he has no choice but to probably keep it 

Right now Daryl was in the living room waiting nervously for the slave to arrive. Merle had offer to pick it up at the local slave shelter. But Daryl has been there with Merle before and it's not a shelter. shelters are supposed be safe, that place was more like a house of horrors. Slaves were abused left and right, sick punishments were delivered, it made him want to vomit. 

Daryl was so nervous, that he was sweating a little in one of his best suits. He wondered why got so dressed up in the first place, seem kind of werid he wanted to have a good first impression to a slave.

He was still thinking when the door bell rang. "Fucking finally." He mutters to himself. He goes to the door and opens it. There stood a delivey man in uniform and a naked teenage boy. Daryl thought the boy looked so pretty. His face looked soft and smooth, he had bright blue eyes, lovely curly hair and plush pink lips. The boy looked so beautiful but so scared. 

"Are you Daryl Dixion?"

"Yeah."

"Sign here." Daryl took the clipboard and pen and started signing the documents. He handed the clipboard back and then the man handed him some papers. "These are a copies of his documents."

"Thank you."

"P-please, I-I want to go back." The boy suddenly spoke.

"Shut up." The delivery man said flatly, smacking him hard on the head. "Glad I don't to have deal with him anymore, he's been whining all the way. Good luck sir."  

The man went back to his truck and drove away leaving the terrified boy in his door way. "Well come in, you can't be out here all day." The boy nodded sheepishly and stepped in and Daryl lead him into the living room.

"Sit."

The boy obediently sat on the floor. "I meant the sofa."

"I-I'm not supposed be on furniture." 

"Well here you can sit on the furniture, so just get on the sofa." The boy nodded and did what he said. "You gotta name?"

"My name can be whatever you want master." Daryl sighed and sat next to the boy. "No, just give me your name okay?"

"Rick....Grimes." 

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen." That answer made Daryl a little angry, a seventeen year old shouldn't be a slave. "Y-you could take me back if you want someone younger." 

"No, it's not you, trust me. Why do you want to go back?"

"I-I'm n-not good enough for a master anymore." 

"Why do you think that?"

"Cause m-master Philip said so, h-he returned me c-cause I wasn't good enough." Rick said starting sob. Daryl thought about the name Philip till it hit him. "Was his last name Blake?" Rick nodded. That made him feel angrier, Philip Blake was one of the most notorious slave owners ever, a real cruel, mean man to whatever poor slave that he owned, he heard that one time he killed one of them. 

Philip was just pure evil, just the thought of him hurting the poor boy made him growl a little, making Rick flinched when he heard it. "Don't worry I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at that sick son of bitch. When's the last time you ate?"

"Three days ago."

"Why?"

"Because three days ago Master Philip returned me to the shelter, so as p-punishment for not satisfying him, I couldn't eat for t-three days." Daryl could not believe the shelter would be that cruel. "Come." Daryl simply said He lead Rick into the dining room "sit."

Once again Rick sat on the floor.

"No, at the table." Rick nodded and sat in a chair. Daryl went into the kitchen, going in the fridge, getting a glass dish. It was a dish of chicken and mushroom Casserole, that his friend Carol made for him. After cutting out a large piece, he puts it in the microwave for two and half minutes. Once it was done, he gets a fork and sets the plate in front of Rick. "Eat." Rick looks at him nervously, probably wondering if this was a trick. "It's okay, eat."

Rick hesitates again before picking up the fork to try it. His eyes lite up a little when he takes the first bite. It was really good. He takes more bites and starts eating quicker. "Slow down, I know it's good, but ain't going anywhere. Have you ever had food like this?"

Rick shook his head. "What did they feed you at the shelter?"

"Bread and water."

"What about Philip?"

"Bread and water, Once in a while meat." Daryl nodded and got back up, went into the kitchen and came back with a glass of grape juice and set it beside Rick. "I'm going to go run a bath, by the time I'm done, you should be finished eating." After the boy nodded, Daryl went up stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Rick was done eating, he felt a little better. Philip and other masters never give him real food. He never thought a master would be kind enough to give him a full meal. 

He wonders if would be okay to ask for more meals like this. The last time he asked for a full meal, it wasn't good. It was on a thanksgiving, Philip and his family were sitting at the table having dinner, while Rick was cleaning, well he was trying to clean. He was distracted by the smell of the delicious looking food on the table. On that day he had to skip his afternoon bread and water to finish his chores, so he was starving. 

After he was done, he shyly asked Philip if he could have some food. When Philip said there was bread and water on the counter, Rick told him he wanted real food just for tonight. Philip gave him a sneer, but then give him an evil smile. 

Philip got up and went to the kitchen. He came back with a plate of burnt ham and stuffing. Philip was planning to have ham and stuffing with the dinner, but it got left in the oven too long.

He told Rick to sit and when he did, Philip dumped the food on the floor and told him to eat every last bit of it like a dog. When Rick hesitated Philip said "what's wrong? I thought you wanted a real meal, well there it is. So eat it. Now."

Rick did what he said and Philip and his family were laughing at him, calling him names, even throwing food at him from their own plate. Rick just felt humiliated, lower then a dog because a least a dog would get a bowl. After he ate it, he felt so sick, but Philip didn't care, he made him do more work. 

But Daryl didn't seem like he would be mad if asked, but he'll be careful just in case. As he was thinking he took a sip of the grape juice, it was really sweet and refreshing, much better then tap water. When all of it was gone, he wanted more. He looked around and saw the carton on the kitchen counter. One more glass couldn't hurt. He grabbed his glass and went to the counter. 

Rick grabbed it and opened it. Just as he was pouring it he heard Daryl's voice "Rick are you finish eating?" It made him jump, making him knock over the glass causing it to break and get glass and juice on the floor. Rick panicked. He quickly put down the juice and got on his knees to pick up the glass. But before he could do it, Daryl was in the kitchen.

"Rick what happened?"

"I-I'm s-sorry, I just w-wanted some more juice, I didn't mean it master, I  
P-promise, please don't hit me, Please!" Rick was now starting to cry and shake. 

"Rick calm down, it's okay I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not even mad."

"Y-your not?"

"No it was an accident. It's just juice, no big deal. Philip hit you for almost everything didn't he?" Rick sniffed and nodded. "Well I'm not Philip, will never be like that prick. Now let's get you into the bath okay?"

"B-but the juice." 

"Don't worry I'll clean it up after we're done." He went over to the boy and picked him up and held him bridal style making Rick blush.

Daryl carried him to the upstairs and into the bathroom. The tub was filled and there a wash cloth and soap set. Daryl gently set him in, then went to the door. "Call me when your done, I'll go see if there's any clothes that will fit you." With that he closed the door and left.

Being in a bath tub felt a little new, usually when the shelter or Philip bathe him they would just hose him down with freezing cold water.

He looked at the bottle of soap and saw it was raspberry scented. He pours some into his hand and smells it. It smelled good. He hesitated before grabbing the wash cloth, to pour the soap on, he then started scrubbing himself. 

For the first time in a long time he felt relaxed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After he was done, he called Daryl, who came in with a clean towel for him. "I found a shirt but it's a little too big, I have to shop for clothes."

"That's okay master I can just stay naked."

"It would be better if you had clothes and please don't call me master, call me  Daryl."

"Slaves are not allowed to call masters by their first names." 

"Well here I rather be called Daryl, now let's get you dress." Daryl lead him in his room and handed him a white T-shirt. When Rick had it on, it looked a little too big on him, but Daryl thought it was cute.

"Master can I go to bed please?"

"Tired?" Rick replied by nodding. "Okay it's 9:00 anyway. I have a guest room-"

"I want to sleep in your room master." 

"Are you sure because-"

"Please master?" Rick asked giving a sad puppy dog look. Daryl couldn't say no to that face. "Okay."

"Thank you master."

"Your welcome and please call me Daryl, I have things to do stairs, call me if you need anything." Daryl turned around and went the door, getting ready to turn off the light, he turned back around to Rick about to say good night, but he saw Rick laying the floor.

"Rick why are you on the floor?"

"Slaves sleep on the floor." Daryl shook his head and went over to the boy, picking him and carrying  him over to the bed. He pulled the covers out and gently set the boy there and pulled the covers over.

"Good night, Rick." Rick smiled and snuggled in the bed.

"Good night master


	2. Chapter 2

It was 8:20 in the morning and Rick was waking up. When he fully opened his eyes, he saw that he was still alone in the room.

His master must of token the guest room he was talking about. He was a little disappointed, he wanted his master to sleep with him. 

The boy sighs, gets up and heads down stairs. When he's there, he goes into the kitchen and gets out eggs, sausage and cinnamon raisin toast. 

He wants to make his master to have a nice morning and what better way to do that then to make a good breakfast. Rick wants to show his new master that's he won't be useless.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Rick was cooking, he hears the front door open. He turns around to see someone coming in.

"Hello Daryl, are you there?" A deep voice says. The person steps in. He's a black man with a shaved head and goatee, he was wearing jeans and brown shirt and he had on a pair of gloves.

The man looked a little surprise seeing Rick there, but he put on a friendly smile. "Hi, is Daryl here?"

Rick looks at him nervously and nods. He has no idea who this man could be. "Must be still asleep. So what's your name?"

"Rick sir." The man gets closer and holds out his hand. "Name's Morgan." Rick awkwardly took his hand and shook it. "Are you a cook Daryl hired or something."

"No, I'm his slave." Morgan give him a shock look when he said. "When Daryl said his brother got him a slave I thought he was just joking. You sure your not pulling my leg boy."

Rick shook his head and flipped the sausage in the pan. "That's smell good, making breakfast for him."

Rick nodded again and said "would you like me to make you some too sir?"

"No thank you, I gotta get to work on the garden."

"Garden?"

"Yeah, I'm the gardener. Daryl hired me a few years back. Anyway tell Daryl that I'm here and that I brought the tiger Lilies he wanted." 

"Yes sir." 

Morgan headed out, but turned towards Rick again. "If it's okay with Daryl you could come out to the garden and pick out some flowers that would be good for the house." He smiles and goes out the door. 

Rick smiles a little too, he would love to see the garden and Morgan seemed liked a very nice man. He turns off the stove and takes the sausage out of the pan, setting them on a plate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just when he's done putting Daryl's plate on the table, he see's him coming down stairs in a robe

"morning Rick."

"Good morning Master, I made you breakfast." He says proudly, pulling out his chair for him. Daryl sits down and looks down at his plate.

"Looks good, but you didn't have to do that."

"I have to, I wanted to master." Daryl nods and starts with his piece of toast. "Oh the gardener is here and he said that he has the tiger Lilies."

"Good, I was wondering when he was going to come with those." 

"Master?"

"Hmm?"

"Could I go outside to the garden with Morgan?"

Daryl takes another bite of his toast and nods. "I don't see why not."

"Thank you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rick is amazed at all the different flowers Daryl has in his backyard, they were just so breathtaking 

Philip had a garden, but he wasn't allowed in it. The man didn't want his dirty slave messing up the flowers. 

Not only did Daryl had flowers he also had a few plants that grew vegetables and fruits. There were some tomato plants he saw and the tomatoes looked ripped enough to pick. 

Maybe he'll start coming out here more when Morgan is here or come out here by himself just to think.

Right now he was watching Morgan plant the last of the tiger lilies. "Since that's done, we can get some flowers for the house." Morgan gets up and leaves the garden, few minutes later he comes back with a box with three vases and pair of scissors. 

He puts the boxes down and hands the scissors to Rick. "Be sure not to cut them too high from the stem." He says. Rick nods and goes off to look for some flowers for the house.

After he was done, Morgan and Rick carries the Vases into the house. The flowers that Rick picked were all marigolds. 

They put one vase on the coffee table in the living room, one the dinning room table and one on kitchen counter.

Once all the vases were in place, Daryl comes down stairs in a different set of clothes. A grey T shirt and some jeans. "You guys done?"

"Yeah were done, your boy Rick has good taste in flowers." Daryl nodded in agreement when he saw the flowers on the coffee table. Daryl took out his check book and stared writing. Once he was done, he handed Morgan his check and said his goodbye. 

"Master?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there anything else I can do today?" 

"I don't think so. My brother is coming over for a visit and I rather have you be upstairs." 

"Why, I can be down here just in case you or your brother need anything." Daryl thought about for a moment before answering. "Well he's probably only coming over to see if I'm using ya, so I guess you can stay down here."

Rick nodded and headed towards the kitchen. "I'll make sandwiches."

Daryl nodded and let Rick go do his task.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At 2:10 Daryl saw his brother parked outside. Once he saw him get out the car, he headed to the door.

He opened it just in time. "Hey little brother." 

"Hey man." Merle was wearing casual clothes too. Jeans and a Motörhead T-shirt. Daryl opened the door wider to let him in. Merle went into the living room and plopped down on the sofa. "So do you like your gift I got fer ya" 

"Well he's good company."

"But is he useful?" Daryl shrugged before answering, "He made me breakfast this morning. I'm not use to people doing stuff like that for me."

"Don't worry, soon you'll learn to like it." Merle said reaching for the remote and turning on the TV. He clicked through the channels until he found The hangover movie, he gave a chuckle before setting the remote down. "Brother you gotta watch this, it is hilarious."

Daryl nodded and sat down next to his brother. "Hey I was thinking we should start investing for a beer brewery." 

"Why? Isn't the hunting business enough, I mean a lot people buy the gear we manufactured." 

"Listen little brother, investments mean more money and you could never have too much money." Daryl rolled his eyes at Merle's greediness, it's almost always about money for him. "Merle you don't need to invest in that, let's just stick to what we're good at."

"Your too simple sometimes little brother, speaking of beer, you got any?"

"Yeah, I'll get it." Before he could get up Merle looked at him with a raised brow. "I mean I'll just call Rick. Hey Rick could you get us some beers please."

"You named him?"

"No that's his real name. Merle could you maybe try to be nice towards him, he's been through a lot."

"He'll get lazy if your not strict with him, but whatever" They both turned their heads when they saw the teen come in with two bottles of beer. "Here master and here's yours sir." He said politely. "Cute and polite are you willing to trade your's for one of mine."

"Hell no Merle." He did not want his brother ruining the poor boy any further. Merle grumbled a little before opening his bottle and taking a sip. He made of face of disgust. "God dammit boy you got me the lite beer! Would it kill ya to look on the bottle first." 

Daryl saw the look on Rick's face after Merle was done speaking, he looked so hurt. "Jesus Christ Merle just ask for another beer, you don't need to be a dick about it!" 

Merle huffed and turn his attention back to the boy. "Go get me another beer sweetheart." He said handing the bottle back to Rick and slapping his ass as he went. 

"Merle!"

"What? You said to be nice." 

Soon Rick came back with another beer and plate with a sandwich. He handed the beer to Merle and the plate to Daryl.

"It's pastrami and Swiss."

"Thank you Rick." Rick looked so proud when he said that, like a puppy who climbed the stair case without any help. "Hey can I have one of those?" 

"I made one for you too sir."  He goes into the kitchen and comes back with a second plate. Merle grabs his plate and takes a big bite. "Holy shit this great, polite, cute and good at making sandwiches, are you sure we can't-"

"No." 

"Find. Boy go make me another one of these and put some fries on the side this time."

"Merle-"

"It's okay master, I can do that." Rick goes back to the kitchen to make another sandwich. 

 

Daryl knew he should of made Rick stay upstairs, because after the sandwich, Merle made Rick do more request. He asked for more beer, he asked him to change the channel for him, he asked him to go get his phone from his car, he even asked him for a shoulder rub and Rick did it all. Merle was such a lazy ass. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Your a lucky man to have such an obedient slave little brother." Merle was getting ready to walk out the door. 

"Guess I'm. But try not being so goddamn lazy." As a response Merle flips him off and goes to his car. 

When he drove away, Daryl closed the door and let out a sigh. He turned around to find Rick standing close to him. "Is there anything you want for dinner master?"

"Rick you did enough for today, so we'll order a pizza okay."

"But I can-"

"Rick you need a rest, you deserve it."

"I do?"

"Yes." Daryl said taking out his cell phone. "Now what do you want on the pizza?"

"Um, can we have chicken....and pineapple?" 

"Sure."

"C-can we also have dessert?" Zeppole?" Daryl nodded and started looking through his phone app. 

"Thank you D-Daryl." Daryl looked at the boy in shock, but then he smiled. 

"Your welcome Rick."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning a attempted rape in this chapter

It's been week since Daryl had Rick and Rick is starting to get more comfortable around him.

He wasn't too afraid to ask for stuff and started calling Daryl by his name more.

Daryl was in his bathroom fixing his tie and suit jacket. He was getting ready for a wine tasting party at a country club he joined and Rick was going too. He was a wearing dark blue suit with a light blue tie.

Before today, Daryl was able to get Rick some decent clothes for going out. But nothing too fancy, slaves can't be dressed as nice as their masters. Daryl found it ridiculous, but he didn't want to get kicked out. 

He picked up his brush and began brushing his hair, making it more neat. His brother said he should cut it so it could be easier to take care of, but he liked this.

"Daryl, you look really nice." Daryl notice Rick in the mirror, standing next to the door. "Thank you. You also look good." Rick was wearing a light blue, short sleeve polo shirt and jeans. 

"Are you ready?" Rick nodded and followed Daryl out the bathroom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got there, there was a women at the door with a clipboard.

"Name?" She said when they got close.

"Daryl Dixion." She checked the clipboard and nodded. "You sir?"

"He's with me." 

"Sir if he's not on the list then-"

"He's my slave." She looked at Rick with a raise brow. "He doesn't look like one." 

"What? you never seen a slave dressed before?" A lot slaves would be naked when they're with their masters "Strange your the second person who has their's dressed. But go in."

Daryl and Rick went in and headed towards the main room. There they saw people dressed very nicely and their were some slaves that were naked and beside their master or mistress with a leash "Hey look who it is!" 

Daryl turned his head to see a man in a black suit with a red tie. He had a bit of a beard and black hair. It was Negan the owner of the club. Him and Daryl have know each other for a few years now.

"To be honest with you I didn't have anything else to do today Negan."  Negan grinned and slapped a hand on Daryl's back and chuckled. "Well if we're being honest, I only had this party to get piss ass drunk."

Daryl rolled his and said "I'm sure you did."

"Who's this fella?" 

"This is Rick. He's mine..... Companion."

"You mean slave." Daryl glared at him when he said that. "Hey look I'm just saying what is it. Hey boy do having any experience in serving wine?"

Rick shook his head and said "no sir." 

"Well Aaron can show you how, you can help him pass out refreshments, he's over there." Negan said pointing. Rick and Daryl looked to where he was pointing. They saw a young man with brown curly hair in a suit vest combo at a serving table

"Daryl do you mind if he helps." Daryl looked to Rick and the boy nodded. "You sure?"

"Yeah." Rick walked over to where Aaron was. "Is he a new employee you hired?"

"No he's my slave or as you like to call it companion." 

"I thought you weren't into that." 

"I needed a new worker, that's it really. I don't really use him for anything else. He gaves me respect and I gave him respect." Negan wasn't into slavery, he was too much of a busy man to own slaves. But if something could be use to his advantage, then he was going to use it. "What happened to the other guy? Dwight."

"He was stealing from me. So I fired him and decked him."

"Good, guy was a dick anyway."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was an hour into the party and Rick was at a the serving table with Aaron either giving people food or filling their wine glasses

"So is your relationship with your master like a boss and employee one, like mine and Negan's?" Aaron asked.

"Boss and employee?"

"Yeah, Negan gives me a home, food and clothing, exchange for working here. Sometimes he even pays me. Is it like that with you and Daryl?"

"I'm not really sure, why do you ask?"

"Because your wearing clothes and your not on a leash." Rick thought about for a moment. It could be a boss and employee thing, since Daryl has never treated him like a slave. "I guess it could be. I do the chores around the house and nothing else. Sometimes he thinks I do too much chores. He Doesn't want me to be over worked."

"Well maybe it's-" 

"Aaron someone spilled some wine, need you to take care of it!" Negan called out. Aaron sighed and turned to Rick. "Could you take charge of here for a while."

"Sure." Aaron smiled and thanked him before leaving. When he left, Rick grabbed a bottle of wine and some glasses. He was about to get more but someone called his attention.

"You think I could get another refill boy?" Rick knew that voice, it's been a while since he heard it, but he knew it all too well. It sent a shivered down his spine. "hey boy do you hear me, I said I need another glass."

Rick, slowly turned around and saw his worst fear. Philip. The man looked surprise for a moment, but then he smirked. 

"Well I never thought I see you again. Pour me a glass Ricky. Now." He said in the same demanding voice he used on Rick when he owned him. "Yes sir." Rick poured the wine until he deemed there was enough.  
"Sir? Now you know I like it when you call me master." 

"But, I'm n-not yours anymore." Philip glared at him before speaking. "Well maybe if you done your job right you still be mine." He slammed his glass on the table out of frustration, making Rick jump a little. "Do you know how frustrated I'v been since you left, all the other slaves can't do what you did for me."

"B-but you said I-I c-couldn't do chores right."

"Not the chores you idiot!" Again he slammed his glass making wine get on his shirt. Philip growled, but then he calmed himself down. "Do you know where's the restroom. I need to clean this up."

"Y-yes."

"Take me." 

"I could just show you."

"I said take me." He said in a low voice. Rick did not want to upset the man any further so he nodded. He got from behind the table and starting leading Philip where he wanted to go.

 

"H-here it is." Rick said when they got there. He was about to leave, but Philip quickly grabbed him and pushed him in there before in got in himself. After closing the door, he forcibly pushed Rick to the floor and got on top off him. At this point the boy was almost shaking with fear. 

"My sex life has been less pleasurable when you left. You have a good body Ricky and I missed using it." He lifted up Rick's shirt and started feeling around his nipples, squeezing them very painfully. "P-please Sir, I'm n-not yours anymore, s-stop-"

He was cut of by a sharp slap to the cheek. It stung so much, tears started to well up in his eyes. "Shut up, now here's what's going to happened. Your going to give me what I want and your going to take it like a good little slut." Rick started to sob and kick, trying to get the man off of him. "P-please just let me go, I promise won't tell anyone, please sir!" Philip slapped him again. "Don't call me that, Call me what your supposed to call me."

"But-" The next slap was even harder then the first two.

"I said call me what your supposed to call me."

"I'm not yours-" the third slap is what did it for him, his sobbing turned to full crying. "What do you call me boy?"

"M-master. I-I call you master." Philip grabbed his hair and yanked, making the boy wince. "That's right boy. That's what you call me." He put his mouth on Rick's neck and bit down hard. Rick screamed. He screamed so hard he felt like he was about to pass out.

"Good to know I can still make you scream boy." Philip said laughing cruelly. More tears streamed down Rick's face, there's no way out. So he decided to close his eyes and just wait for it to be over. 

After closing his eyes for a few seconds, he heard a slam, then he didn't feel Philip on him anymore. He opened his eyes and saw Daryl on top of Philip, delivering blows to his face.

"YOU FUCkING SON OF A BITCH!" He then picked up the other man and banged his head on the sink, all the commotion in here started to gather a crowd around the bathroom and pretty soon Daryl had Philip in a headlock.

"Hey! Hey! What is going on!" Rick heard Negan yell out as he was coming to the bathroom. After struggling a bit, Philip was able to get out of the headlock and punched Daryl, knocking him to the ground. He then started kicking him and stomping in his chest.

Before he could do any more damage, Negan pulled him away. "Hey! I said what the fuck is going on. This is supposed to be a civilized event, even though I'm not civilized most of the time."

Philip huffed before speaking. "This animal attacked me!" He said pointing to Daryl. 

"YOU FUCKING ATTACKED RICK! YOU WERE GOING TO RAPE HIM!!" 

"It was not rape, I was just kissing him. The boy asked me to, since he missed me." Him saying that made Daryl's blood boil even more. "WHAT!?" Daryl was about to lunge at him again, but Negan grabbed his shoulder. "Look I know the perfect way to settle this."

Negan went over to Rick and knelt down to him. "So what happened?"

"P-P-Philip, H-He Pushed me in here and-oh God I-I told him to s-stop, I told him." He sobbed, he got up and ran over to Daryl, burying his face into his shirt and started crying harder. Daryl put his arm around him protectively and glared at the other man. 

"Hmm. I see." He got back up and went to Philip. "Can I tell you something?"

"What?" Next thing he knew, he was punched hard in the face, making him fall over. Before he could get up, Negan stepped on his hand. The man screamed in pain. Negan knelt down and started speaking. 

"Listen I may like to throw these parties, but there are still rules and one of those rules are no sexual assaults. you don't do that to anyone here, not even to a slave. I will shut that shit down." He said pressing his foot harder.

"Now you have two options...you listening cause here it is. First option is that you never come back to this club and you pay a fine. Second option is you can stay in the club, but you take a beating from a bat I keep in my office....if I were you I go with the first option. "

Philip mumbled his response. Negan put his hand to his ears "What was that?"

"I said I'll leave and pay the fine." Negan got off his hand and chuckled "good. Philip I want people to have a good time, but we can't have a good time, if people like you are raping other people. That shit might be okay at your place, but in my place it's not. Understand?"

Philip groaned but nodded. He then got up and made his way out of the bathroom. "Make sure you leave a check for me before you leave." Negan called out. "It's $890!" He then turned his attention to the crowd. "Sorry ladies and gentlemen but the party's over. You don't have to go home but you can't stay here."

After everyone was away from the door, Negan turned to Daryl. "Take the boy home, make sure he's okay. God I need to be more careful on who I let in this damn club."

Daryl nodded and said his goodbye. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got home, Daryl carried Rick upstairs to the bedroom. 

In there he set Rick on the bed and put the covers over him. "Rick do you want anything?" The boy sniffed and shook his head. The poor boy's eyes were still red from crying.

"Rick, when Philip owned you did he....?" As a response Rick starting sobbing again and he hid his face in the covers. "Rick I'm so sorry. Shh it's okay. He can't hurt you again, I promise." Daryl rubbed his hand on Rick's back soothly.

"D-Daryl?"

"Yes Rick?"

"C-Can you stay, P-please?" Daryl nodded and got in the bed with Rick. He pulled him close to his chest, whispering comforting words. 

He's not going to let anyone, especially that bastard hurt him again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry it took so long, I've been busy with a lot of things. Hope you guys enjoy it.

It's been three weeks since the incident at the country club.

It was a little hard for Rick to get back to normal. Whenever Daryl was about to leave the house, Rick would always beg him to stay, so he wouldn't be alone. Rick would be afraid to go outside sometimes and whenever they pass the country club when driving, Rick would flinch a little.

Some nights Rick would have nightmares and Daryl would have to come in the room and comfort him. 

Daryl was so fucking mad at Philip for causing him pain, he almost wanted to kill him.

But lucky for Daryl, he had his friend Carol. When Daryl went to work Carol would come over and keep Rick company.

When Rick met Carol, Rick immediately liked her. Well anybody can like Carol. She was just so caring. She would do things with Rick to cheer him up, like bake desserts, paint, she showed him how to do pottery and cook recipes they saw on things like food network or Pinterest.

It was Tuesday and Daryl was coming through the door and taking off his tie, throwing it on the sofa. 

"I'm telling you little brother it's good idea."

"It's a stupid idea Merle." 

Merle decided to go home with Daryl. Since they worked in the same building, they would sometimes hang out after work. Merle took off his tie and threw it on the sofa like his brother did. 

Right now his brother was telling him one of his crazy ideas. Sometimes Daryl wonders whys he even listens to him. "Look you wanna get back at the bastard don't you?"

"Yeah I do, but not by destroying his property. Hey Guys I'm home!"

"We're in the kitchen." Carol called. 

"So what did y'all cook today?" Daryl asked when they're in the kitchen. "Carol showed me how to make spinach and pumpkin Quince, we also did pumpkin cookies." Rick smiled.

Daryl looked at the food on the counter and it looked really good. "I also painted my bowl I made last week." Rick walked out the kitchen and soon came back with his bowl and showed it to Daryl. It had white gloss on the outside, the inside had light blue and sea green on the inside. 

"That's nice, you need to teach me pottery carol." 

"I would, but your so busy all the time." She was right he was too busy for it. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Oh, Merle was telling me how to get back at Philip." Daryl saw Rick flinch when he said his name, so he rubbed his back soothly. "Really how?"

"I was thinking property damage." Merle said with a grin on his face. 

" Merle-"

"At least let me ask the boy and sees what he thinks." Merle turned to Rick. "Hey how would feel about getting back at the bastard by maybe recking one his penthouses or his cars? I can easily buy a recking ball or something to get it done."

"Um, no thanks sir. You don't have to do that."

"Besides where are you going to get a wrecking ball?" 

"Craigslist." At this point Daryl was giving his brother the "I'm so done with you." Carol decided to cut in. "Look your heart is in the right place, sort of, but I'm sure Daryl could sue him." 

"Fine take the boring way out. Well wish I can stay for dinner but I gotta go, going to be having a poker night." Merle was about to go, but he quickly snatched some cookies. "Merle!"

"Don't worry you have plenty left little brother." With that he quickly walked out and went to the front door.

"I have to go too Daryl. Rick you would like work vases maybe next week?"

"Sure, that would be nice." He smiled. She smiled back and gave him a hug. After that Daryl walked with her to the door. "Thanks again for this Carol."

"Your welcome, Rick is a sweetheart, I enjoyed spending time with him." With that she left. It was just Rick and Daryl now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon both of them were sitting at the table, eating dinner.

"This quiche is really good."

"I'm glad you like it, I just hope we didn't put too much pumpkin in it."

"No, it's fine Rick."

"Wait hold on, your glass is empty." Rick got up and went to the fridge, getting out the wine, he poured it in Daryl's glass making sure he gets enough. "Rick please I want you to relax, not worry about me."

"But you said you had a hard day at work."

"I did, but I rather you relax with me, if you want to make me feel better." Rick put the bottle down and nodded, then sat back down. Rick noticed there was a piece of spinach near mouth. He picked up his napkin and went over to Daryl.

"I know you said not to worry about you but there's some spinach on your face." Before he could wipe it off, Daryl gently grabbed his wrist. "I said relax Darlin." He then pulled Rick onto his lap, making the boy blush. 

"Just relax all right?"

"A-all right." 

While Rick was in his lap, he started playing with his curls a little. "Has anyone told you your special?" Rick shook his head. "Well you are. Has anyone told you your amazing?"

"No, not really. I don't think I'm really amazing either."

"Rick you are amazing, your sweet, kind, intelligent and so wonderful." Rick felt so many butterflies in his tummy, no one has ever told him these things before. Before Daryl could say anything else, he crashed his lips onto his. After about three seconds he pulled back.

"I-I'm really sorry, it's just that-" Daryl cut him off by giving him a kiss. When they pulled back, Daryl started giving him kisses on the neck. "Baby your so special to me, rather have you then all the money in the world." 

"R-really?"

"Yes, would you like to go upstairs?"

"But the food."

"We'll just wrap up later." Daryl got out of the chair with Rick in his arms and headed towards the staircase." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once they were in the bedroom, Daryl got him on the bed on his back. 

"How do you want to do this baby?"

"Um...can we maybe just do fingers and.....rimming?" He asked with an embarrassed blush. "Of course sweetheart, we can do anything you want." Daryl grabbed Rick's belt and started un buckling it, soon he was able to get them off with the underwear. "So hard for me."

"Lift your legs up and spread them for me baby." Rick nodded and did what he said. Daryl then grabbed his ass cheeks and spread them.  
"Your so pretty down here." He then bend his head down and started licking his rim. The boy whimpers and pushes his ass back. 

Daryl licks until the rim starts to wink open a little, he takes one finger and sinks it inside. He thrusts it in and out. "How does that feel baby?"

"G-good, m-more please." 

"Sure Darlin." He then sinks a second finger in and starts scissoring. Daryl sinks them deeper and starts hitting his prostate, making Rick into a moaning mess. "That feels so good doesn't it baby?" He takes his fingers out and watches the hole clench around nothing, it was starting to turn a darker shade of pink. 

 

He stuck in his tongue in and licked the walls, loving the taste of his lover, he pulled back and spit on the rim a little, then rubbed it onto the wrinkle skin. 

"F-fuck Daryl." Daryl grabbed Rick's cock and started stroking it. "I love you so much, your so perfect baby, just fucking amazing." Tears started to well up in Rick's eyes, no one has ever made him feel so wanted like Daryl has.

"Come for me baby, let go." With that Rick came and his tears started to run down his cheeks. Daryl let go off his cock and licked the come of his hand. "Baby are you okay?"

Rick let out some heavy breaths before answering. "Yeah, I'm okay I feel so.....good. Really good." He said with a smile. He got up and kissed Daryl. "Did you really mean all those things you said?"

"Yes darlin, every last word." 

"Daryl?"

"Yes?"

"I-I love you." Daryl kissed his forehead and said "I love you too." 

"I'll get dressed soon and go put away the food-"

"No Rick, don't do that. In fact no more chores. For now on I'm going to spoil you, give you everything your little heart desires, make you happy. Is there anything you want right now?"

"C-can we cuddle?"

"Yes baby we can." They both laid down and Daryl put the covers over them, then pulled Rick close.

Rick has made him so happy, so he's going to return the favor and make him happy. So happy he'll forget he even was a slave.


End file.
